Let Me Hear You Scream
by Cinerarium
Summary: Innocent, kind and selfless Sakura Kinomoto is loved by many people at the insanity ward. Most doctors cannot even imagine why the she has been pinned as insane. But those doctors, they haven't seen her late at night, they haven't heard her scream.
1. 0 Prologue

**----LetMeHearYouScream----**

"Would you stop being selfish?"

_-Don't you see it everyday?_

_-No one will acknowledge_

_-Try so many times and ways_

_-If only I could see_

_-Through the eyes of_

_-Someone who once told me to scream_

_-But I can't see very well_

_-And I swear I'm trying_

_-But I have no more kindness to sell_

_-How many times will I apologize?_

_-No one hears it when you say_

_-"Let me hear you cry"_

_-Someone is blind_

_-To how much I try_

_-And I know it's not enough_

_-So when a simple request is made_

_-I'm there to oblige_

_-Prepared to comply_

_-But it is never enough_

_-And my empathy_

_-And my sympathy_

_-Always gets the better of me_

_-I wish I could see_

_-Through the eyes of_

_-Someone who once told me to scream_

_-But I can't see very well_

_-There is dust in my eyes_

_-Clouding the view_

_-You want me to see_

_-You want me to dream_

_-No one hears it when you say_

_-Let me hear you scream_

**: The Prologue:**

There was no chance of the rain stopping now. But not many people inside the walls of Tokyo G. Hospital were finding it hard to drift off into the land of sleep. From a little girl's point of view, the nights she was away from home were the most frightening. The rooms were so dark they seemed almost as if they were caving in on her.

But seeing walls as such could be considered normal for Sakura Kinomoto as she was only a small child.

And often doctors were interested in a child's view of the hospital because Sakura had quite a different view. Well, if you compared it to most other's that is.

When asked what she thought the hospital was like her reply was a lone sentence, "This hospital is people sitting in bed, breathing softly, water, food and medicine the only things connecting them to the world." At times the doctors would call this a very matured response, other times it was "very philosophical" but no mattered who you asked they all thoughts the reply was out of the ordinary.

Especially for a 7 year old. All nights were quiet at the little hospital, all except those who were being operated on at night but they were not in the children's ward. All was quiet there excluding room 909.

And who was the patient who slept in said room? Sakura Kinomoto. The little girl huffed out strained, deep breaths. She had just woken from a particularly bad nightmare, one where she had finally died a painful death from the disease she carried and one where she saw _him_.

Of course by then the nurses in the ward knew who _he_ was but to them it was nothing to worry about. _He_ was figment of Sakura's imagination, a nightmare boy who visited her in her sleep.

Well, according to the girl he was always with her, except no one else could see him. It wasn't the kind of imaginary friend she would talk to. In fact most psychologists she had been sent to about _him_ considered it just the opposite. After all wasn't it possible if children had imaginary friends to have the opposite?

The moon hung in the sky that night as if on a string, towering above the hospital. She pushed the covers on top of her legs over gently and thumped off her bed, hurrying along the hallway.

This time she wouldn't visit Nurse Watanabe about her nightmare, seeing as the woman never made her feel any better. Instead she decided a trip to her cousin's room wouldn't hurt. The walls were bare and spongy. Her fists were clenched and sweaty.

A chill ran up her spine at the mix of sweat and cold air. There was no sound in the air except a dripping sound, like a sink left on but only slightly. But she could only hear that if she listened very hard, dripping second by second.

Combined with the rain. Something that felt distinctly like a cold hand ran up her arms, her back. This was _him_. In dreams his face and body were visible but in real life he was sending ghosts to haunt her while hiding away.

Of course all of this could be considered a little girl's wild imagination. Her eyes suddenly shut, tears forming behind the lids. She was shaking and running and breathing hard. The numbers 923 were suddenly in front of her eyes, plated to rectangular door. Her shaking hand turned the knob and she rushed in with a trembling bottom lip.

There laying fast asleep was Tomoyo Daidouji, her closest friend. She shook Tomoyo wildly and desperately. The elder girl's raven locks barely moved a millimeter even with the fan's breeze aganst it. The nightmare was scary to Sakura. The nightmare would come after her. _He_ would for sure. But her cousin obviously had no intention of waking up which was strange as the only Daidouji daughter was a very light sleeper. "Tomoyo! Tomoyo wake up!" Sakura whispered in an urgent and frightened tone.

But no matter how hard she shook her sister would not budge so the younger sister tried a different strategy. She pulled Tomoyo's eyelid up with her finger expecting to see the conrflower color of her iris but there was only white, no pupil, no iris. As if she had rolled her eyes back permanently. Sakura screamed and backed up against the wall, her cousin didn't move an inch.

Her lips were stock still. Even more afraid now, the little girl raced out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her. She had no one to comfort her, no one to help her. No one believed her and it was his entire fault.

_His_ entire fault. Crying helplessly, Sakura ran on through the dark, winding halls with no idea where to go. But she was cold, shivering and scared; she wanted someone to help her. What was there to do? The corridors wouldn't seem to end. Finally she ran straight into a wall on accident and fell backwards.

She had reached the end apparently and had somehow wandered out of the children's ward. Bringing her head up, Sakura glanced around for the first time at all the room numbers around her. One room captured her attention because the door was slightly open and a tiny light was on.

But no one had noticed and they probably wouldn't notice. It seemed like the darkest rooms she had ever seen, with walls blacker then the night outside and a tiny light pushing away at the shadows. Someone was in the room, lying on the bed. She was scared yet drawn at the same time.

As she walked under the doorframe a familiar chill tingled all the way up her spine and back down again. She felt nothing but icy cold when a sudden screaming played over and over in her mind. Familiar screaming, the screaming she had done in her dreams so many times. Screaming that sounded so real.

Her eyes betrayed her and gazed toward the sleeping person, curiously. The screaming melted away into her mind. She covered her face with her hands, scared as she watched. It was a boy. Her hands fell at his sight. He was deathly ill. Pale. Black circles under his eyes. Bandages covering a whole half of his face.

But he was beautiful.

Azure-Obsidian hair with streaks of grey a child should not have and thick-rimmed black glasses covered his eyes. Her mind screamed at her not to touch him, that this wasn't safe. It was dangerous to talk to strangers. And her hands were suddenly behind her back. His chest rose and fell rhythmically.

How she long to touch that hair, to speak of her problems to him. Her body shook and shivered and she couldn't hold back. "Hello." She whispered in a tiny voice, scrawny hands playing with his hair. A warm feeling like sunlight fell upon her. "I'm Sakura; I have a nightmare haunting me. _He_ won't go away, can you help me?

Can you comfort me? My sister won't wake up but I know you will. Your hair is warm but it's a funny color. I've only seen old men with that color hair." She giggled and echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls loudly. The boy's eyes snapped open.

Everything was cold again.

Sakura felt as if ice cold water was being poured down her neck. She screamed. One eye was crimson, one eye was black. The bandages fell from his face. Blood was painted down the once bandaged side; it almost looked as if it was pouring from his eyes. She gasped as she remembered where she had seen his face.

This was _him_. In the flesh. "I-I.." Sakura managed to say with wide, horrified eyes. His white hands found their way around her throat, nails digging in. She choked and spluttered, trying to scream for help but it was silent. Was the whispered response in her tiny ear. His grip tightened. The sun burst open and she felt as if her eyes had fallen out. The moon was gone. A scream finally escaped her small lips and-

Sakura's head flew up and she continued to scream even though it felt like a change of scenery, like her eyes had just opened. There were covers thrown over her legs and the faces of nurses all around her.

The screaming from room 909 had managed to wake a lot of people up. She continued to scream until a nurse shushed her. "What happened honey, why are you screaming?" The little girl shook her head, ignoring the tears in her eyes. "_He_ choked me! _He_ choked me!" More screaming.

"It was just a nightmare, Sakura!" Nurse Watanabe insisted with a stern face, "You're waking up all of the children." But the screaming did not cease until hours later.

That was how Sakura Kinomoto came to be known as insane. But why you might ask did she keep screaming, when it was just a nightmare? When she knew she had woken up?

Because the rain had stopped and there was blood on her sheets and nail marks on her neck.

That everyone could see.

----_Finish Prologue_----

There you are, my first horror fanfic and it's Cardcaptor Sakura, which is kind of humorous if you think about it. Sakura, the selfless, naiive, wand-holding little cardcaptor suddenly insane. Don't worry I don't count on changing her personality and the other character (i.e. Tomoyo, Eriol, Syoran, Kaho, Touya, Yuki..) will be involved.

Can anyone guess who _he_ is from my discription?

Hee hee.


	2. I Facade of Insanity

Let Me Hear You Scream

Chapter I: Façade of Insanity

_Graffiti engraved in bones_

_Dust bunnies cling to souls_

_Taking in the façade of insanity_

_An old pair of goggled, your swim trunks_

_You're afraid of the evil mackerel_

_Of porn_

_Hiding in the blankets in your attic_

_She paints her lips red_

_And sells her body_

_To buy the loaf of bread_

_You can sniff at dawn_

_Tumbling down the stairs_

_So you engrave graffiti_

_And spit at mackerels_

_Praying you'll be stolen_

_A slave of the mind_

_A rebellious fool_

(oOo)

Tomoyo felt her heart beat speed up as she raced down the corridor. She had gotten word of Sakura's well, "hallucination" and being the brunette's closest friend felt it her duty to be there as soon as possible. It was cool and dark on her way. Her eyes followed the path of room numbers until they reached her beloved cousin's.

Doctors and nurses were huddled around the navy cot where Sakura laid, eyes wide and lips trembling.

Young Ms. Daidouji slapped a hand to her forehead. This was her fault. She should have arrived earlier. After all, she was the only one who knew how to clam the poor girl. It had always been only her that could make the nightmares fade, curse the sadness is Sakura's so green eyes to hell.

The late Ms. Kinomoto had been known for her kindness and sweet words. Fujitaka, Sakura's father, always spoke of her with a faraway look in his eyes. It was unfortunate that the model was now deceased, as she could have been an addition to the comfort Tomoyo gave.

The Daidouji family found it so hard to cope with both Mrs. Kinomoto's death and the sickness of Sakura and their own child. Fujitaka hadn't wanted his daughter to be taken away in the same way Ms. Daidouji hadn't wanted her daughter's time at the hospital prolonged. Albeit, Tomoyo wasn't emotionally unstable like Sakura, she had caught the family illness a few years back and recovered. But once with Sakura at the hospital she found she couldn't leave, so Tokyo G. found a room for her close by.

She had never imagined it would be this hard to take care of her cousin. Sakura was childish and naïve and innocent. Tomoyo cared for her dearly of course. That is the entire reason she had decided to stay.

The amethyst-eyed girl rushed to Sakura's bedside with a grim expression. Her pale hands curled around the white covers on the cot.

"What exactly happened to her?" Asked Tomoyo, voice coated with concern.

Nurse Watanabe pursed her lips. "The girl went on a rampage again, tossing and turning in her sleep at first, so loud you could hear from down the hall. Then, I suppose she got up and ran for a second or to before collapsing back asleep. We found this normal for a psychiatric patient to do in the sleeping process. But all of a sudden about, a half an hour or so later she started screaming and screaming. No one had any idea what was going on so we rushed in and.."

Another nurse, slightly shorter with curly black hair stepped in. "She woke and started rambling things like 'He choked me! He chokes me!' stressing the 'he'." Her eyes downcast toward the girl in the cot. "There are nail marks on her neck and we've already cleaned the blood."

Tomoyo's face turned five sheets whiter. "So..you think she did this to herself?"

Nurse Watanabe snorted. "She's mentally unstable, Daidouji-san. There is no other possible explanation. No one else was awake at this time."

The mature teen turned her eyes to meet with the rude nurses'. "You said she got up for a moment or so? What-what about then?"

Watanabe-san shook her head. "It was too short a time, I believe. And anyway, patients here have been known to hurt themselves. It is very possible she is bi polar and has decided her other, ahem, self is male and murderous."

Tomoyo sighed. "She was never suicidal or bi polar. Kami, she was just hallucinating." Her defiant eyes met the nurses' again. "I won't have you accusing her now, Watanabe-san, I'm afraid she's already been diagnosed."

The curly-haired nurse from before laughed. "Don't you worry, Tomoyo-chan, Nurse Watanabe isn't in charge of the diagnostic department here. She can do nothing but voice her opinion."

Watanabe-san scowled and decided perhaps it was time for her to take her leave.

The young Daidouji child looked up at the doctors and nurses again. "What will become of her now?"

A doctor shrugged. "I suppose she might be moved into a real mental hospital instead of just a ward. Unless you can prove these hallucinations are just minor."

Tomoyo gave them all hopeful looks. "You don't think they'll research on her, do you?"

The curly-haired nurse put a hand on her shoulder. "She is the first of her kind, Tomoyo-chan. But don't you fret, you've done enough for her already." The hand steered her out of room 909.

Tomoyo couldn't help but feel she hadn't done enough. She couldn't let anything happen to her precious cousin.

(oOo)

The same young girl, who had begged to know of her cousin before, lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Somehow she'd have to banish _him_ from Sakura's thoughts. She sighed into the night air, trying hard not to let tears slip down her cheeks. To her family Sakura was very important. She was a symbol of the dead Nedeshiko Kinomoto they had loved so much.

Tomoyo didn't feel Sakura was a burden, only a challenge. She loved Sakura as much as her own sister. But still, the insanity inside her cousin. It scared her.

Maybe she could ponder over how to save her cousin from these hallucinations another time. For now, it was time to sleep.

But two minutes into her peaceful rest she heard a knock at her door. Holding a bedraggled blankie from her younger days, she shuffled to the door. Who could be calling at this time? Unless it was Watanabe-san to get revenge. Tomoyo was too tired to snort at the thought of that. She fingered the doorknob and yanked.

There was a boy in front of her. Young. Just a little older the Tomoyo in fact. His azure hair covered much of his face but from what she could see, his skin was an alabaster and his lips a frosty blue. He was wearing a shirt all too large for someone his age and baggy gray pants. He clutched in his right hand a pair of black glasses.

"E-excuse me, what are you doing here?" She asked, suddenly feeling very small.

The male looked up with two different colored eyes. He cocked his head to the side and let a crooked smile cross his features.

Tomoyo gasped and put a hand to her chest.

The pale figure reached his hand out slowly and grasped her pink nightgown. He pulled her forward with a stunning amount of force, but instead of impaling her in any way, he fell against her weight. Breath rushed out of his lungs at the fastest pace Tomoyo's ears had ever heard.

"H-help.." A light, feminine voice hissed against her ear. She clutched his worn shirt and dragged him to her bed, eyes wide.

"Water?" She inquired. The boy gave her a bemused look, still in some sort of deep pain. "Do you want **water**?" The kind girl asked again. He nodded his head in a distorted way.

She rushed to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of water, screwing the cap off and pouring it down the boy's parched throat. His head fell back against the pillow.

Tomoyo frowned deeply as she watched him look into space without really looking at all. It was a dream-like state. "Are you from the psychiatric ward?"

His airy laugh made her shiver slightly. "Oh no, Daidouji-san. I come from a place much worse."

Her brows furrowed at this, lips quivering. "W-what do you mean? How did you.."

The black eyes shut, leaving only flames to stare back into amethyst. "I need you're help. You and your cousin both. Otherwise I'm afraid the other side of my little self will go on a killing rampage. He chortled again. "And that wouldn't be very nice now, would it?"

Tomoyo felt her stomach drop.

**The end of our chapter I.**

I do hope you liked le first in our story. . 

Leave me some love.


	3. II the Land of Dreams

Chapter II:

_You run needles through_

_My skin;_

_Intricate messages dubbed_

"_abuse"._

_And the morning ain't_

_So silent when_

_I'm sinking into screams_

_You hold me down in._

_I don't miss coming_

_Home to warmth,_

_Now that my body_

_Hangs off this wall_

_And_

_I'm starting to think_

_We're not so different_

_After all._

(oOo)

The curtains that framed Sakura's large windows fluttered like butterfly wings as wind blew softly against it. They had been opened (the windows) by Nurse Watanabe earlier so the girl wouldn't be too hot under the pile of covers she had dug herself into.

It wasn't her fault, really, that she was so scared. He was out there. Just waiting to show up in her dreams and make her bleed. Bleed endlessly. She almost shuddered in her sleep, already quite cold from the breeze that caressed her. Dreams were a very distant and unwelcome place for Sakura.

They had always been, since the death of her mother, filled with ghouls and people she saw everyday on the street becoming abusive and homicidal. Her childhood had been very different. With teachers constantly having to assist and console her and assure her there were no maniacs hiding in the closets, waiting to jump out and attack her. But at home her brother had always said he'd protect her from the "ghosts" that seemed to haunt every crevice of her world.

And her brother had gone off to college by the time she reached the sixth grade. That was when everything had slowly gone down the drain. Alas she met Tomoyo at the hospital, her best friend throughout life and things had been better. There was no longer just solitude.

Just fear and horror.

The piercing of that red eye, that black eye was still fresh in Sakura's mind, eating away at the small comforts she kept there. For a while sleep made her drift from those thoughts, the insane and unreasonable thoughts that made up her present life. She could swear there were more than one of her in the mirror, of goblins dangling off her shoe laces, bearing sharp, white teeth and eyes murderous as anything.

Sleep didn't stay a comfort for a while, though. A loud, banging on her door jolted Sakura from visions of her beautiful mother and father, glancing down at her sleeping baby form and whispering to each other. Her eyes burst open, emerald and swarming with dear, like always.

She grasped the covers with one hand, bringing them to her face as the banging came again. Then, in sudden realization, she pulled them off to the side and slid out of bed. It was most likely Tomoyo come to see how she was. Because of what had happened.

Sakura had been expecting Tomoyo anyway.

A wave of relief washed over the honey-haired girl as she tip-toed toward the door, almost like a small ballerina. Her pale fingers curled over the steel doorknob, uncomfortable but used to the coldness of it. The door opened to divulge her more mature cousin.

Tomoyo stood looking distressed and extremely concerned. For a moment all that Miss Kinomoto could do was stare, blinking before she swallowed and parted her lips. "Tomoyo.." Her fingertips grazed her cousin's cheek. "What happened? Why do you look so scared?"

The dark-haired girl almost let out a sob at her best friend's words. She was so innocent and caring, so full of love, why did these things have to haunt her? Why did it have to be Sakura? Tomoyo glanced back at the boy hiding in the shadows and wondered if maybe it was all a figment of her imagination.

Turning back to Sakura she decided it wasn't. If she was going to think like that it would go against everything her cousin had ever been. It would be directly criticizing her.

How, oh, how could she have brought this monster to her best friend's doorstep without a second thought? She was so selfish, scared and thinking of herself as she stalked down the hallway in search of room 909.

"Oh, Sakura. I'm so sorry."

The naive young woman looked bemused, almost about to ask what Tomoyo meant before her eyes turned to him. She immediately flipped out, waving her arms like mad and opening her mouth to let screams out. But Tomoyo slapped a hand over her mouth and held her shaking figure close.

"Ssshhh…He won't hurt you. He wants help, Sakura. He needs help, Sakura." These words were spoken as if to herself. "Please, don't." Tears brimmed her eyes, but she held them back for Sakura's sake. So not to scare the poor girl.

Said boy finally pushed himself from his position against the wall and took long, languid strides toward them. He stood beside Tomoyo with a demented smile across his face. "Yes, Sakura," Came a soft whisper from within him. "I need you more than you know. So make no sound, tell not a soul and I won't have to tear your body to shreds, blood seeping from your lifeless body."

A gleam lit his eyes, which seemed to twitch with happiness at the thought. But he regained himself and smoothed the torn shirt he wore with his hands. Tomoyo thought he looked a silver color in the bland, dark corridor. His skin was pale enough to give that sort of glow.

And they were dealing with something inhuman, here, weren't they?

Sakura pushed at Tomoyo's arms, freeing herself of the tight grip. She took a determined step in his direction and put on a soft frown. "But you tortured me, already. So, so many times it is hard for me to count. I remember all of it. The n-needles and the nails and, oh…" Her palms were spread about her face, fingers curved like spider's legs.

The one in question's lips formed an oval shape, eyelids seeming to get heavy. He gripped the bottom of his shirt in support as something invisible shot against his back. Whatever was wrong with his side was still there. With something like a sigh, the mysterious boy spoke, "That wasn't really me."

Both of the girls looked surprised. Tomoyo came up behind Sakura, very confused. "So…she has been haunted. Just not by you?"

He nodded in an exhausted way. "Yes. She is always haunted. Always haunted. The webs of everything tragic seem to like taking my form when they hurt her. And it's real. All of it is real. They like to visit you in your sleep, you know. Because they like getting you confused. It amuses them when humans don't believe you and find the scars and think you've mutilated yourself. Oh, they find it very amusing.

"And it's usually with the oddest of things, isn't it Miss Kinomoto? Pianos, pins, tattoo needles and the like. I suppose they've gotten sick of everything else and decided a new victim deserves new ways of abuse. The blood, crimson and rust is the best part to them, though. I doubt that will ever change. But still I have to wonder why they use my form?"

And he looked as if it had just dawned on him.

"Of course, they knew, they thought-they knew I would come to you. Knew you were the vulnerable one. After all, otherwise they never would have haunted you in the first place. Oh the evils that they are. Such horrible, beautiful creatures."

Sakura took another step toward him, reaching out with one hand and grabbing his hand. He looked up at her surprised at this action but did not pull his hand from under hers. His oily hair seemed to fall into his eyes in pieces that she brushed away. "I need to see your face. So I know you aren't lying to me when you tell me what is going on. I need to know. And Tomoyo, too."

"You are a smart one, aren't you, lovely?" He said in his creaky, melodic tone. A sweeping motion and she was back with her cousin, pushed away from the creature with mismatched eye color. The boy took a deep breath, facing the hallway once more and he began to speak.

"I come from the epitome of every dream. A place where there are some people who are given the job of brightening dreams, foretelling dreams, fortunate dreams, serious dreams, reminiscent dreams and, of course, nightmares. My job is to regulate the dreams every person receives, to see that the right people get the right kind of each dream. This occupation is probably the most important in the world I come from.

"There has been a group of Nightmare makers who formed a sort of unity to induce pleasure. Being the people they are this pleasure is acting through dreams. Abusing and beating people to such a terrible point that is becomes real. Whatever they do really happens in the world of mortals. So if they are to slice you across the stomach so your organs spill out, you wake up without these organs.

"Of course they've never done anything this impacting to you because you, Sakura Kinomoto, are very important to our world. But that is also why they do it. Because seeing _you_ in pain without any idea of why or how to stop it is highly amusing. I must admit it is quite spectacular."

He took in the even more confused looks he received and let out a breath. "Everyone woman in your family, from your grandmother to your mother, Miss Kinomoto, has been the creator of dream-people. This is why you've been so afraid and so haunted since you're mother died.

"You've inherited the family business."

(oOo)

Chapter two! xD Like it? Hate it? Review please!


	4. Interlude: In the Beginning

Guess what? Yep, I'm back early! I hope you like the interlude. It's pretty…messed up. XD But I'm good at that shizz. Review, please.

(oOo)

Your fingers run footsteps through open seas  
sometimes catching in spider webs. (spun by fishermen)  
You freed the kin of Poseidon  
and soaked yourself in mother earth.

Your joyful feet made a collage of sand,  
teardrops planted seeds in the richest soil.  
But it's the light in your irises  
that strung the sky together. (like a laundry line)

Every dream is a new cloud  
to disguise the blemishes of 'the heavens'.  
Angel wings fall from your bony shoulders  
reminding us we're not in control.

And your voice made merfolk weep  
as you sang a broken hallelujah.  
The oppressed singers join in vain  
to burn in every field of warm breath.

Your hair is every periwinkle,  
waltzing to a storm melody.  
The wind is your skin, like  
sheets of untouchable pleasure.

You are our tyrant.

_Interlude: In the Beginning_

_Mangled bodies lined the deep, kaki grass. Some were twisted on spears, bleeding profusely from their abdomens; others lay with their skin torn open, organs spilling out as fast as a waterfall. _

_Among these bodies a little girl, sitting and coughing up blood into her pale and clenched fist. She was bald. Her hair had been shaved off with dull knives that damaged her underdeveloped scalp. Life and pupils were absent in her eyes like something had drained them._

_The girl just stared on, ignoring a cough now and then and clutching at her arm, torn so you could see the milky white bone directly underneath. That part of her arm was numb but it was a piercing numb that racked her body like silent sobs. _

_One wouldn't believe the damage dream-people could cast upon entire civilizations. It was horrifying to think of, the kind of thought that brought people out of the land of fairies and into the shell-shocked minds of veterans and the like. The kind of thought that no one dared talk about, for fear of being sent to an insanity ward._

"_**What sort of pain should we inflict now?"** A cold voice spoke not too far off in the quiet._

"_**Something terrible, I suppose."** Came the cold, icy yet amused reply from another corner of the dark. A smirk was clear in the tone._

"We've already done terrible, tragic and all of that. We need to do something…something that she will never forget. Even awake, the vacuous doll."

_Laughter rung about in the air that reminded most people of dead bodies falling to the ground. _

_A shriveled, misty hand shot into view, waving as if to instruct an orchestra of tiny particles that tore beings limb from limb. It curled in the direction of the small girl with its dirty, chipped nails pointed upward in a witch-like fashion._

_The girl felt invisible fingers tighten around her throat, forming around the circular shape. A sharp pain shot through her spine, as they got tighter and tighter, blocking air from escaping her tiny pink mouth. Restrained breaths came out of her nose in short bursts and she shook as the pain, rocking back and forth, back and forth._

_Strangled, whiny sounds came from the back of her throat, like a softly crying baby. She parted her lips to let out high-pitched "ahs" and shuddered at the cold feeling that swept over her as she fell unconscious._

_Hands unraveled from around her neck, almost as if forced. _

"_**That was fun."** Pointy teeth flashed._

"_**But we can do even better."**_

_Silence. Then, **"Yes, far, far better."**_

"And here I thought you were going to disagree with me."

_That same cold laughter. **"Deception, my friend, is the best form of torture. Like killing two birds with the same stone it'll be."**_

(oOo)

_FINIS interlude one._


End file.
